nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Bolbjora
Bolbjora was a female human witch in the Emeron Campaign. History Bolbjora is the daughter of Britta, the leader of the Nāves Sievas. Bolbjora had often helped her mother lead, essentially acting as her trusted right hand on many occasions and was one of the most powerful witches in the village. In the spring of 1159 Nāves Ciems became suddenly beset upon by numerous ills all at once. The good water had gone bad, the edible vegetation was dying, a plague swept through the village. Animals and sometimes even plants attacked the village damaging several of the buildings. The Purvs Māte was aware that it is someone turning nature against them, and the rough area where they were but the Heart of the Swamp ''was being magicaly blocked. Britta led a party of Sargs there but did not return. Though normally an election would take place, Bolbjora felt that the crisis did not allow time for that and took charge of the coven until the crisis had passed. Given the circumstances the Purvs Māte voiced no objection. The Purvs Māte told Bolbjora that she saw Zenga, who had left to become impregnated, resolving the issue and defeating the source of the village's troubles, though she could not see any details of how. She stated that Zenga and a group of people linked to her would be nearby soon and that they should be allowed into Nāves Ciems. Bolbjora dispatched a group of Sargs to collect Zenga and bring her and her companions back to Nāves Ciems. After speaking with the Purvs Māte Zenga agreed to help. She and and the Joined of Vesper departed for the area indicated by the Purvs Māte as the source of the village's ills. Destruction Zenga and the Joined of Vesper traveled to the area and found that the source of the attacks was a druid named Farian, who was actually Zenga's father. Farian had met Zenga's mother, a Wife of Death named Treana who decided to run away, but the Wives came after them, killing Treana and their son Janis and mortally wounding Farian. He had claimed a source of power that allowed him to control nature in the area and attack Nāves Ciems, though he could not directly control the animals in the village due to the ''Heart of the Swamp. Farian asked Zenga and the Joined to destroy the Heart of the Swamp so that he could control animals directly in the village and destroy the Wives of Death. The Joined of Vesper tried to dissuade Farian from his task, urging him to give up the power he'd claimed but he said he would not do so until the Wives of Death were all slain. The Joined reluctantly agreed to do so but only after eliciting a grudging promise from Farian not to kill any of the children in the village. Assisted by a Browncloak Druid named Audura who was sent to ensure Farian gave up the power he'd claimed, the Joined of Vesper fought the Purvs Māte, slaying her and destroying the Heart of the Swamp. At the moment the orb was destroyed, Farian was able to directly control the wildlife and they attacked Nāves Ciems en masse. Bolbjora did her best to lead the witches in defending themselves, but they were quickly overwhelmed. Mortally wounded, Bolbjora lay helpless but conscious and able to observe as Farian's insects and animals butchered every witch in the village, including the elderly and children. As she lay dying Zenga and the Joined of Vesper entered what was left of the village. Bolbjora clung to life, calling Zenga "the betrayer" she crawled towards her. Out of spells, she drew her dagger to try to enact some retribution. Calling Bolbjora pathetic, Zenga animated the corpse of one of the fallen witches and bid it to hold Bolbjora down. With that Raskin Daggermaw, at Zenga's request, buried his own dagger in Bolbjora's head, killing her. Appearance and Abilities Bolbjora was a middle aged woman with long graying black hair and brown eyes. She was among the most powerful witches in the Nāves Sievas and capable of casting up to the fourth circle of arcane magic. Trained by her mother she was skilled in leadership as well as magical ability and spellcraft. Category:Characters Category:Emeron Category:NPCs